Crawford's Vacation
by Allegra Monet
Summary: ****Chapter 3 UP (I RELOADED IT x2!! It should be longer now....)**** Crawford goes on vacation, and leaves the apartment and the rest of Schwarz in Schuldig's hands. Can poor Nagi cope? And who does Crawford meet up with?? Read and review^_^
1. Stress and Ramblings

Crawford's Vacation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of 8 bishounen, and numerous other unimportant characters.. Ha! Yeah, right. And pigs fly to my bedroom window and talk to me at night..*a flying pig taps on the window*...Forget I said that. Basically, I don't own them, so don't sue.^_^;  
  
Chapter One - Stress and Ramblings  
  
  
  
Crawford felt stressed.  
  
Not because Schuldig had been annoying him, but because he had no time for anything other than work.  
  
// Maybe you should take a break, you know, let me handle things around here. //  
  
The telepath was standing in the doorway of Crawford's office nonchalantly, hands in pockets, awaiting a reply. Crawford merely arched an eyebrow.  
  
// Let you handle things? I have a hard enough time trusting you to give Farf his medication in the mornings, let alone having to worry about you watching the place! //  
  
Schuldig pouted, // Come on, I'll have Nagi to help me! //  
  
// What about his homework? Who'll help him with that? //  
  
// Bradley, he's on vacation. Usually you remember those sorts of things! You know, you really should go on vacation, you're due for one anyway, and Takatori won't mind. Just for a few days, at least! Nagi and I can handle things fine here. //  
  
Crawford's shoulders sagged as he sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Schuldig was right.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Schuldig nearly fell over in surprise, then smirked. He'd finally worn their leader down. "I knew you'd see things my way."  
  
"See what?" Nagi stood at the doorway next to Schuldig.  
  
"Well, Junge, our illustrious leader has decided to go away for a while and let me mind things around here."  
  
"You and Nagi," Crawford corrected, "and it's only for a few days."  
  
"Oh. Have fun, then."  
  
"Fun?" Schuldig looked at Nagi incredulously, "I don't think he knows what fun is. His idea of a good time is sitting at his desk, working."  
  
"Can you two please go out? I have things to organise."  
  
Nagi and Schuldig left the office without complaint.  
  
Crawford closed the door and slumped down into his chair. "Why do I let him talk me into things like this? God, I must be really stressed if I left the shields down."  
  
He looked out the window and saw nothing but tall skyscrapers, apartment buildings and the like, and decided he wanted to go somewhere like the beach.  
  
"I haven't been to the beach since, well, since before Este. Mum and Dad took me there when I was a little kid, every year without fail, and.."  
  
He stopped when he realised he was rambling on to himself. A thought came into his head. He still had the key to the beach house his parents owned, so maybe that was the best place to go.  
  
  
  
First thing the next morning, Crawford was up at dawn. Being careful not to wake the other three Schwarz members, he crept down the stairs with his suitcase, and went out to the car. Before leaving, he wrote a note that he attached to the refrigerator. It outlined the basic rules of how much medication to give Farf, and things like that, and he also stressed that there was to be no parties. He felt that he had to write that down, even though he knew Schuldig would disregard it.  
  
Stop worrying, Brad, he said to himself, it will all work out fine.  
  
Sitting in his black Porsche, he took one last look at the apartment before speeding down the street.  
  
  
  
Schuldig awoke to the sound of..well, silence.  
  
Brad wasn't in his room, and his car wasn't there, so Schuldig came to the obvious conclusion that he had left on his vacation already.  
  
Bounding down the stairs, he looked in the refrigerator for something to eat that he usually wouldn't eat if Brad was around. Pulling out a block of chocolate, he shut the fridge door, and read the note on the door.  
  
Actually, he scanned it, getting the general idea of what was written, and then sat in the living room to eat his chocolate.  
  
He was interrupted moments later by a rattling chain, and howling coming from the cell upstairs. Farf was ready to come down for breakfast.  
  
  
  
As the cell door opened, Farfarello's single amber eye squinted at the unwanted intrusion of light from the outside.  
  
// Time for breakfast, Beserker. //  
  
Farf stopped moving long enough to ask, "Where's Crawford?"  
  
"He's gone away for a few days. I'm in charge, and Nagi is my little helper."  
  
Farf began to struggle in his straitjacket as Schuldig untied him. When he was untied, he stretched, numerous bones clicking into place.  
  
  
  
Nagi had already prepared Farf's breakfast.  
  
As Farf ate, Nagi said to Schuldig, "Don't make me do everything this time."  
  
// Aww, but that's all part of the fun! //  
  
Nagi shot the telepath a glare that threatened to ram him through the ceiling and leave him there till Crawford got back.  
  
// Malicious thinking there, chibi. // Schuldig smirked.  
  
Nagi sighed. He hoped that Schuldig was planning on being good, otherwise he'd have to see if Weiss'd let him stay with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was this chappy any good? Do you want me to continue?  
  
Well, you know the drill.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Next: Possible part 2  
  
  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


	2. Fearing the worst

Crawford's Vacation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of 8 bishounen, and numerous other unimportant characters.. Ha! Yeah, right. And pigs fly to my bedroom window and talk to me at night..*a flying pig taps on the window*...Forget I said that. Basically, I don't own them, so don't sue.^_^;  
  
  
  
Chapter Two - Fearing the worst  
  
  
  
Crawford pulled up at the beach house.  
  
So it's lasted this long, he thought with a smile. Inspecting the interior of the house, he was pleased with what he saw, and with a flying leap he landed on the double bed.  
  
And got up two seconds later.  
  
Even here he could see Schuldig smirking, telling him to lighten up and be himself, but he refused to relax, fearing what awaited him back home. What if Schuldig blew the apartment up? If he got Nagi mad enough, it could happen. What if Farf went on a killing spree? What if..?  
  
He shook off his sombre mood, got changed and headed down to the beach. Time for some serious swimming.  
  
  
  
Nagi stayed in his room for most of the day, having fears of his own. Logging onto the net, he checked if Omi was online. Sure enough, he was.  
  
Weiss and Schwarz had been friends for some time now, since Takatori had been conveniently brainwashed and Persia allowed the two teams to see each other, as long as Schwarz promised to fight on the side of justice willingly. Occasionally, they lapsed back into their old ways, killing someone for the sake of it, but were soon corrected. Este had been wiped out completely not too long ago.  
  
Omi and Nagi had decided to use their codenames as login names so they could recognise each other.  
  
Nagi began to type frantically.  
  
Bombay, help! Crawford's gone away for a few days and he left Schuldig in charge! If Schuldig tries to make me do things I don't want to, like make arrangements for some wild party, do you think that maybe I could come over for a couple of days?  
  
Prodigy.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the reply arrived.  
  
Yohji said it's okay. But he said he wants you to tell Schuldig that if there's a party, he wants to be there. That Yohji! I can't believe I put up with him! But he's kind of the big brother I never had, so I can't complain.  
  
Bombay  
  
Nagi smiled, wondering if Crawford was having any fun wherever he was.  
  
His reverie ended quickly as Schuldig came through the door.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?!"  
  
// Why? It's not like I don't know what you're doing. //  
  
// It's polite to knock. Oh, I forgot. You don't know how to be polite! //  
  
// Nasty. Anyway, I'm going over to the Koneko with Farf. Wanna come? //  
  
// Okay. Only if you'll quit annoying me. //  
  
Schuldig's emerald eyes glimmered. // Fine. //  
  
Nagi rolled his eyes. Schuldig couldn't help himself. He had to annoy someone at least once a day to be happy. Nagi knew how Crawford felt now.  
  
  
  
Farf sat in the back seat of the red Corvette. It didn't faze him that Crawford was away, and with Schuldig and Nagi as his carers, however temporary it was, it gave him that extra bit of freedom he wouldn't normally have.  
  
He stared at the passing traffic, knife between his teeth, scaring a few women and children as the Corvette screamed past. He was a man of simple tastes, and as long as he scared a few people, he was contented.  
  
The radio was turned up full, and with Schuldig 'singing' loudly along with it, it gave Nagi a headache. He couldn't wait until they got to the Koneko so he could talk to Omi about his frustrations, mainly his insane team mates.  
  
The car came to a screeching halt outside the Koneko, just nosing the rear of Yohji's car.  
  
"Dammit Schuldig! Watch the paintwork!"  
  
// Nice to see you too, Kudou. //  
  
The German redhead locked the car when Nagi and Farf got out, and the 3 of them walked into the shop.  
  
Farfie stared incredulously at the mass of schoolgirls. "How do ye do it?" he asked Ken.  
  
Ken looked confused, but realised what the Irishman was talking about. "It's not easy, but we manage. We'll just finish up here, and then we can go out the back."  
  
Farf nodded, and chased the remaining girls out of the shop while Aya looked on, amused expression on his face. He couldn't have done it better himself.  
  
  
  
The water felt nice and soothing on Crawford's sore body. Being hunched over a desk all day was rough on the back, and he made a note to get himself a more comfortable chair.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here. Mind if I join you?"  
  
Crawford looked up to see a bikini-clad Manx. She stood over him, smiling.  
  
"Not at all. What brings you here?"  
  
"I needed to take a break. Being Persia's secretary isn't all fun and games, you know. What about you?"  
  
"You'll never believe it, but Schuldig suggested that I go on vacation, and I said okay. My only regret is leaving the apartment in Schuldig's care."  
  
Manx laughed. "I'm glad I don't have to look after Weiss. They're very independent."  
  
"So are Schwarz, but I think Schuldig is too independent. Leaving Farf in his care may cure him of that, I hope."  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"A few days, maybe a week."  
  
"Same. Staying in a hotel? I am."  
  
Crawford shook his head. "Beach house. My parents gave me the key when I went to Rosenkreuz. This is the first time I've used it." An idea sprang to mind. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good. Wanna meet at the sushi bar?"  
  
"Okay. My shout." Crawford smiled for the first time in ages. I should do this more often, he thought. 


	3. Strangeness: Reloaded

Crawford's Vacation  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am the proud owner of 8 bishounen, and numerous other unimportant characters.. Ha! Yeah, right. And pigs fly to my bedroom window and talk to me at night..*a flying pig taps on the window*...Forget I said that. Basically, I don't own them, so don't sue.^_^;  
  
WARNING: Slight OOC-ness, and the like.  
Chapter Three- Strangeness  
  
"So when's the party, Schu?" said Yohji with a wink.  
  
"Ich weiß nichts," Schuldig replied, sitting on the kitchen bench, "Come over whenever you like, bring friends, alcohol, and we'll be set to party!"  
  
"Schuldig! Crawford said no parties while he's away!"  
  
Nagi copped a glare from the telepath. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll have the place cleaned up before he gets back," Schuldig added with a smirk.  
  
Omi could see Yohji's mind ticking over, and knew immediately that he was thinking of who to invite.  
  
Nagi sidled up to Omi. "I'm staying here, Omi-kun."  
  
Omi gave him a sympathetic look. "For the sake of your sanity, I think that's a really good idea."  
At the sushi bar, Manx and Crawford were talking and laughing.  
  
".and Yohji went hysterical! It was hilarious! I didn't think Omi had it in him to play a practical joke on Yohji, I really didn't. But now he's so much more careful with his things, and actually puts them away."  
  
"That sounds alot like Schuldig. You should try living with a telepath, a telekinetic and a psychopath! At times, it's insane!" replied Crawford in between mouthfuls of sushi.  
  
There was silence as the two finished their meals. Crawford looked out the window of the restaurant at the sun, setting over the ocean.  
  
"Would you like to come for a walk along the beach, Manx?"  
  
Manx also looked out the window. "What, now?"  
  
"Why not? You don't turn into a werewolf past a certain time, do you?"  
  
She chuckled, "Iie! I.I just wouldn't feel comfortable with it."  
  
Crawford looked crestfallen. "Oh.would you at least let me walk you home, then?"  
  
".I suppose."  
  
The two left the restaurant and proceeded to walk down the street.  
"Manx, you haven't told me your real name yet. What is it?"  
  
Manx eyed Crawford suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just out of interest. Anyway, Weiss and Schwarz are no longer fighting. It's not fair for you to keep your real name to yourself!"  
  
"Crawford..Brad, that made no sense. But, since you seem so eager to find out, my name is Hanae Kitada. Happy?"  
  
Crawford thought for a moment, "Hanae.That's a really nice name. Can I call you that from now on?"  
  
'Hanae' nodded happily, "Just as long as you don't tell Yohji, I have no reason to kill you!"  
  
Since they had arrived at the hotel, goodbyes were said, and Crawford kissed Hanae on the cheek before leaving. He walked away, whistling to himself, and Hanae raised a hand to her cheek, only to find it was warm from her blushing. She smiled inwardly and disappeared into the hotel.  
"MMMRRRROOOOOWWWW!!!"  
  
Farf had chosen that time to chase Momoe's cat around the shop. "Here, kitty kitty! I've got a present for you!"  
  
Ken walked past just in time to save the cat from certain death. "Uh, no Farf. You can't turn this cat into a pin cushion. It's too cute!! Yes you are, you sweet little kitty..."  
  
Farf looked absolutely terrified, and ran screaming into the living-room.  
-End Part 3-  
Sorry for the short chapters, minna-san! The party comes into the next chapter!  
  
Wow, Crawford and Manx? Now THAT is weird.  
  
As always, R+R, onegai?  
  
~Blue SIlhouette~ 


	4. All better!

Okay. The chapter has been reloaded, and it's longer now! Sorry about that!!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


End file.
